Rainbow-coloured Ice and Fire
by MisanthropicGoddess
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is still adamant about not being a mafia boss; his constant denial falling on deaf ears. But a new enemy famiglia hell-bent on dominating the world, and a mysterious woman, threatens to ruin the peace he'd finally achieved (or as much peace as he could get). FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Set after the manga.
1. The Dream

**SUMMARY: Sawada Tsunayoshi is still adamant about not being a mafia boss; his constant denial falling on deaf ears. But a new enemy famiglia hell-bent on dominating the world, and a mysterious woman, threatens to ruin the peace he'd finally achieved (or as much peace as he could get). Will he be able to continue running away from his position as Neo Vongola Primo? Or will he be forced to take the title to save everyone he cherish?**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is by Amano Akira-sensei. I can't draw shit so even if I want to own it, it's impossible.**

CHAPTER 1: The Dream

It was the same forest. He would always find himself in the middle of a clearing, a space in the middle of the woods that shouldn't have been there. As if, the trees moved on their own to give him a space to stand. As if, the trees moved so they can all stare at him and scrutinize.

He would then walk with determination he wouldn't normally have in such situations. He was a scaredy-cat and he knows it. No point in denying the truth. He was alone in the middle of a forest in God-knows-where, with the dark and probably hungry beasts stalking in the dark for company. He would normally shriek like he's prone to do, or climb a tree and wait it all out until morning, with the probability of not knowing how to climb down from the tree he, himself, climbed.

But that's not how it happens in his dream. He would walk purposely, with sure steps towards the thick collection of trees until his whole being is swallowed by the shadows. He would walk until he reaches the lake. And there, she will always be waiting for him, with a smile and his name on her lips as a greeting.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Since after the Arcobaleno trial, and Reborn and the others' curse are lifted, he's been having the same dream. He doesn't know her, that's for sure. But there's something oddly familiar with her. Her dark hair, her eyes so blue it's almost cold if not for the obvious warmth in it whenever she looks at him. She reminds him of someone. Of who, he cannot seem to find out. And whenever he tries to focus on it, the memory slowly fades out and he forgets it. Until he see her again.

Above all of these, he felt safe with her, like when his mother would hold him when he was scared. He was drawn to her. Not in the I-think-I'm-in-love-with-the-woman-in-my-dreams way, but he's drawn to her anyway. He felt like she's been part of his life all along.

The first time he'd dreamed of her, she didn't say anything else after his name. He tried to talk to her and ask her some questions like how did she know his name. But she just motioned for him to sit beside her and said no more.

They just sat by the lake staring at the moon's reflection on the water. He felt so relaxed and peaceful he didn't notice the sun was rising until she said so. He stood half-heartedly, not really wanting to leave such a peaceful place. He was about to go back to the woods, somehow sure that's the way back, when she spoke.

"Thank you and… I'm sorry."

It was at that exact moment that he was kindly awakened by a 10-ton mallet.

It's been six months since then and almost every day he'll dream of her. Every time he'll walk to the lake, she would greet him with only his name, and they'll sit by the lake. Sometimes, he tells her of his day, his chaotic guardians, and pretty much just everything while she listens quietly. Sometimes, he'll look at her and see amusement and mirth in her eyes. Sometimes, he sees a shadow of guilt and pain. He wants to ask her why she had such look, as if being with him pains her while she gives him nothing but peace. But he's scared of the answer. So he never asked.

He told no one about his dreams but he suspects Reborn knows. No one can actually keep a secret from Reborn. But he never pries. And he just left it at that.

But that night was different. He saw the sun starting to rise from the east so he readied himself to leave. But before he could even take a step back to the woods, she grabbed his hand which made him stop. She looked at him with so much pain and guilt he could almost feel it as his own. Then it was gone.

"I know you've already undergone so much hardships and I hope I could have refrain you from experiencing all of that. I could… but you needed it." She blinked a couple of times, willing the tears away. "It's a difficult path that awaits you, my dear, and it will only get more difficult. And for that reason that I shall take it from you. You shall not be burdened by it anymore than you already have. But I will have to ask for your help one last time."

He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant but she just shook her head, a silent plea for him not to ask. _Not now_, it seemed to say.

"Wake up Tsunayoshi," she said finally letting go of his hand. "We shall see each other in the waking world soon…"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 15 years old, a third year Namimori Middle School student, woke up inside his still-dark room, with only a hint of the rising sun slipping through his curtains. He remembered nothing of the dream. In fact, he had no memory of ever dreaming about a lady at a lake at all.

**AN: It's been a long time since I last read KHR so some characters may be a little OC. Please bear with it. No matter how much I want to, I can never be Amano-sensei so I can never write her characters the same way she did. On another note, I posted this story already before but was accidentally deleted by me. It was really stupid. XD Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Leave a review if you want, I would really love it. And if you're curious what'll happen next, please stay tuned. :D**


	2. Friendly Visits

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is mine... No, really. Yeah, it's mine. What?! Who's lying?! I said it's mine. I swear it is! Why won't you believe me? Oi!**

**AN: I love long sentences. I hope you don't mind. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Friendly visits

It was a usual day for one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was awakened by a 10-ton mallet, tripped on air going down the stairs, had his breakfast stolen by a now 8-year old Reborn (of course, there's Bianchi still feeding Reborn, Lambo trying to assassinate Reborn and failing, Fuuta and I-pin trying to scold Lambo, and Nana enjoying the little chaos in her dining room), and was fetched by a smiling Yamamoto with Gokudera berating him for greeting his Juudaime a good morning before he could.

He met Kyoko and Ryohei with Chrome along the way to school, was glomped by Haru, was almost bitten to death by Hibari even though they arrived a good ten minutes before the bell, and arrived in their homeroom panting like an asthmatic without his nebulizer, ahead of everybody else (he did run from Hibari and he sure can run fast). And came face to face with someone he hoped he'd never see again.

"Greetings, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It has been a while." The man tilted his head, the closest thing to a bow Tsuna would get from the man.

"W-what are you d-doing here, Checkerface? D-do you need a-anything?" he asked tentatively. And how he wished he hadn't asked that. He really doesn't want anymore fighting.

"You can't escape from it, Tsunayoshi. Fights are common in the mafia. Oh and Kawahira-oji-san is okay."

"J-jaa, Kawahira-oji-san what are you…" Tsuna's eyes widened when the rest of what Kawahira said finally sunk in. "Eh?! Can you read my mind too?!"

"No, I merely assumed."

"Oh." _Am I such an open book?_ he thought. "S-so… will there be a fight."

"I'm not sure," Kawahira said sighing, which only confused Tsuna, his hyper intuition sending off warnings he often ignores. "But I'm feeling like there's one coming. And that's not why I came here. Can you tell me where you've been seeing her, Tsunayoshi?"

"Huh?" _Her? Who's he talking about? And what does he mean he feels a fight coming? And why does he seems like he doesn't care?! What –?_

Kawahira's look stopped his panicking inner self. So intent was it that Tsuna couldn't help but squirm under the penetrating stare. After a moment, he sighed.

"She never change. Would you tell me when you see her again, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna was really confused by then but he just nodded. He doesn't even know who he's talking about. But it seemed to relieve Kawahira so he didn't say a word.

"I'll take my leave then. Later… Sawada… Tsunayoshi…"

Then he disappeared and the room was suddenly filled with students talking to each other. He found Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko and even Hana looking at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright Juudaime, you suddenly spaced out and…"

"We couldn't get a reaction from you," Yamamoto finished for Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Bossu…"

He was confused for a minute then he realized. Illusions. Kawahira must have used illusions so they can talk privately. He grimaced at the older man's antic, but seeing his friends' worried expressions, he smiled. "Sorry, guys. I was just thinking."

They still look worried but then Yamamoto said, "That was some deep thinking, Tsuna," followed by his oh so carefree laugh. Which prompted Gokudera to scold Yamamoto for his idiocy. Hana took Kyoko away muttering something about teenage boys and monkeys. Chrome went to Tsuna and whispered shyly, "Bossu… mist flames…" and that's all she needed to say.

Tsuna was still adamant about being a mafia boss but that didn't stop enemy famiglias to send assassins to kill him. It's more or less established that he is Vongola Decimo so for the people of the Mafia world, Tsuna's denial doesn't really mean anything. And after one enemy famiglia sent an illusionist to kill Tsuna and almost succeeded, Chrome assigned herself to protect her boss from future illusionary attacks. Mukuro as well, albeit in a distance. And he would never admit it.

Tsuna smiled at her comfortingly. "It's okay Chrome," he whispered so only Chrome could hear. "It's a friendly visit."

Chrome calmed down a bit but he knows that she will be on the lookout for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, can you please come down a minute?"

Tsuna inwardly cheered. Reborn has been trying to drill Italian in him for six hours straight and he's very much exhausted. He was short of dancing around the room, that's how grateful he was for the distraction. But he schooled his features. Not even a small sigh was released. It would not do him any good if Reborn finds out how happy he was to be out of the Spartan's clutches. Even if it's to do another errand. Too bad he forgot that the devil is a mind reader.

"After your break, you will translate these in Italian," Reborn said, dropping three two-inch thick books by Tsuna's feet.

"What?!" _Why?_

"For trying to escape your studies."

"Wha… Kaa-san called for me!" _I forgot he can read minds. Stupid!_

"That's why you're Dame-Tsuna. Now, for being too happy about it, you will translate these books too. From Italian to Japanese." Reborn dropped two more books by Tsuna's feet. "You will finish them all before dinner or you won't eat."

"No way, that's impossible!" _You spawn of the devil!_

Leon transformed into a gun.

Tsuna paled. Now he's really done it. He's going to die. He watched the gun slowly point his way.

"Tsu-kun?"

_Saved!_

He heard the cocking of a gun.

"I'm going down now!" Tsuna ran out of the room. He was so focused on running away that he didn't notice Reborn's small yet fond smile. Before it faded and the gun that was pointed minutes ago at Tsuna now being pointed at an empty spot by the window.

"You have two options: I shoot and you talk," said Reborn to the empty spot. "Or you show yourself, talk, then I shoot."

"Mou, either ways, you'll still shoot us," said someone as the empty spot started distorting.

"You should stop just shooting people, Uncle Reborn."

"Viper."

"It's Mammon."

Reborn paid him no mind.

"Uni." Uni bowed. "So?" The question "_Why are you here? And why do you have to come here the way you did?"_ was left unsaid. But was heavily implied by his tone.

Viper shrugged. "Uni just insisted on visiting you. She said it's important and urgent."

Reborn merely raised an eyebrow, their only signal to continue.

"Uncle Reborn," Uni started, "Sawada-san… does he…" She hesitated.

She seemed to be struggling to say something. Reborn was suddenly on guard. What could Uni need to say and how bad was it for the little girl to be struggling this way? How will it affect Tsuna?

"Uni," Reborn, his clipped tone making Uni blanch. He inwardly cursed himself then tried again, this time in a more controlled voice. "What is it?"

Uni took a deep breath and resolutely asked, "Does Sawada-san know where she is? Did she tell him?"

"Her? Who are you talking about, Uni?" asked Viper. Reborn pulled down his fedora, hiding his furrowed brow.

"Her. Didn't Sawada tell you anything? I know he's been seeing her."

_Does Tsuna have a girlfriend? No, that's not it. But who's this woman Uni's talking about? Tsuna knows her too? How come I'm not aware of this?_ Reborn started plotting ways on how to tor– *cough* convince Tsuna to tell him all about this woman.

"Who is she?" Viper asked again.

"Why, of course it's Se– "

Uni's eyes suddenly went blank, just like when Byakuran sealed her soul. Reborn and Viper rushed to her but just as Reborn touched her arm, Uni blinked.

"Uncle Reborn?"

"What happened?"

Uni just tilted her head to the right.

"What's her name?" Viper asked for the third time.

"Her?" Uni looked utterly confused.

Viper was about to say something again when Tsuna conveniently walked in. "Are? Why is Uni-chan and Mammon in my room?"

"They're going to stay for dinner." Reborn said pointedly ignoring Tsuna's question.

"Huh? Uh, okay. But why are they here?"

"Go and tell Maman."

"But – "

"Maybe I should help cook dinner," said Uni smiling, which made Tsuna blush.

He moved out of the way to let her pass. He was about to ask Reborn again why Uni and Mammon was suddenly in his house but the killing aura that leaked out of his tutor as soon as Uni left stopped him. He immediately made his way to the kitchen. Or maybe the living room. He didn't care much. He'd rather not be the receiving end of Reborn's Leon-gun, thank you very much. Besides, he's not very eager to return to studying Italian.

* * *

**AN: Here's another chapter. I felt bad about not going to work for two days so… yep. New chapter. I've finished until chapter 3 but I would like to finish until chapter 5 first (or 6. Oh goddess, please help me) before posting again. Oh and thank you very much for reading. ****J**


	3. Skies of the Trinisette

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is mine! KUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Little sister: *enters our shared room* What are you doing?**

**Me: *clears throat* Nothing. Practicing my evil laugh. *mumbles* Tch. Can't I even claim it for even a second?**

**AN: Someone is a little OOC here. Please forgive me. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Skies of the Trinisette

The day after Uni and Mammon's friendly visit, Tsuna found himself entertaining another unexpected guest.

Just after lunch, his mother decided to go shopping with Uni. Since they were in a hurry to come and see Tsuna (Uni still can't remember why she felt the visit was urgent), Uni and Mammon wasn't able to prepare properly. That's why they were currently on a hunt for clothes for Uni and Mammon to wear. Everyone tagged along and he was left alone in the house. Before his visitor came, that is.

"A-ano… w-what… what are you doing here… Byakuran…?" Tsuna's supposedly demanding question ended in an uncertain tone as Byakuran, who was sitting on his living room sofa perusing an old magazine he didn't know where came from, turned to him and smiled.

Now, Tsuna knows that the Byakuran in front of him is different from the Byakuran he fought and defeated. But he still can't help but feel a little wary of the man. The smile sent his way was full of friendly playfulness. But he can't shake the image of another smile full of malicious, almost crazy delight.

And Tsuna felt so guilty about it.

Byakuran's smile dropped a little. He opened his mouth to say something but Tsuna beat him to it.

"I'm sorry!"

To say that Byakuran was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't expecting this. In the first place, Tsuna has no reason to apologize to him. He tried to say something again but Tsuna went on.

"I…I can't help but remember… remember the…um…"

"Me?" Byakuran supplied.

"No! I mean yes. I mean…yes, you. But not you, I mean…"

Byakuran chuckled. "I am him, Tsunayoshi. But – " he continued before Tsuna could deny it. "But, I am also not him."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. Byakuran chuckled then stood up and walked to Tsuna. "He and I am one person and yet we're different." He stopped in front of him and then looked through him, as if he couldn't see him at all. "I'd ask you not to be wary of me but… it's impossible, huh?"

The last part was said so softly Tsuna wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it. But Byakuran looked so uncharacteristically sad. It didn't suit him and he decided he hate that look on him. And so he blurted out, "I'll try. It'll take time but I'll try not to be wary of you. You… you save Yamamoto when he was injured and you also helped us lift the Arcobaleno curse. So thank you. And I will do my best. I promise."

Silence followed Tsuna's speech. Red slowly crept from his neck, almost covering his face and even reaching his ears, when he realized the things he blurted out. _Embarrassing! _He was seriously considering walking out of the living room and running to his room when Byakuran spoke.

"No, Tsunayoshi. Thank you – " _For what?_ "for saving me." And then he smiled, probably the first real smile Tsunayoshi has ever seen Byakuran made.

He smiled back.

"So," Byakuran suddenly said, "It seems like, you can't remember anything."

"I can't remember… what?"

"I'm not sure myself. Even I am fussy with the details."

"Eh?"

"Maybe if Uni is here. We are the skies of the trinisette after all."

"Ano… Byakuran? I don't understand."

Byakuran reached out and pat Tsuna on the head. "S'kay. We just have to wait for Uni and then we – "

"Tadaima!" Multiple voices shouted from the door.

"Ara? It seems we have a new visitor," they heard Nana say. She must've seen Byakuran's shoes left by the entrance. "I should prepare something fast."

"Do you need help, Sawada-san?" that was Uni.

"No, dear. I'll be fine. And didn't I tell you to call me Mamman?"

"H-hai… Mamman."

They heard Nana's delighted giggle, followed by footsteps to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Uni and the rest of the gang (Reborn, Mammon, Bianchi, Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin) were standing by the living room entrance. Shock, surprise, suspicion, fear, apprehension, killing aura. To say that the tension was high would be an understatement.

"Hello, everyone," Byakuran greeted, smiling.

Uni was the first one to react. "Byakuran hello. What a pleasure seeing you here."

"I can say the same. Although, it wasn't such a good experience having your guards invading my room and demanding I return you when I don't even know you disappeared."

Uni giggled, "You're funny."

"Not at all. I am being serious."

The two were smiling but Tsuna cannot be sure if they are merely teasing each other. He simply doesn't know what to think. He was about to say something when Uni touched his left arm and suddenly he felt warm. There was a bright yet comforting light and then suddenly they were flying.

Or not. It's more like the sceneries are moving beneath them, around them. Tsuna squinted his eyes in an attempt to see the sceneries more clearly and almost squealed (in a very manly way, mind you) on what he saw.

He saw himself being chased by a dog; he looks to be seven. And then there was a scene where he was tripping on air on his way out of his classroom. There was also a scene where he was on a swing at the park, crying, when some kids teased him about not having a father.

He looked away from his memories playing around him and looked at Byakuran and Uni. He briefly wondered if they are seeing what he's seeing but immediately dropped the idea. If his intuition hadn't clued him in, his companions' facial expressions would.

Byakuran's eyes were so unfocused, eyes darting to different directions in front of him; it's as if, he's watching different movies from different screens at the same time. No. Tsuna was fairly sure the older teen was seeing all his lives from different parallel worlds flash in front of him at the same time. His intuition told him so.

Uni looked serene at first, she was almost smiling. But then her brows started knitting together, it's obvious she's starting to dislike what she's seeing. Then there was shock, which turned to anger, and then despair. She looked so devastated Tsuna started to walk to her and wake her from whatever dream she's having (if it was indeed a dream they're having) and tell her everything's fine. Only to find out he can't move. He can turn his head but that's it.

Helplessness crept inside him, blanketing him. He started panicking when tears started freefalling down Uni's cheeks. Desperation gripped him when he heard a mixture of choked sobs and strangled screams coming from Byakuran.

He struggled against his invisible restraints. Uni and Byakuran looked so broken and that shouldn't be the case. Uni should be smiling sweetly; eyes filled with wisdom way beyond her age but with glimpses of the child she really is. And after seeing Byakuran smile for real for the very first time – he felt tears of frustration prick his eyes. He underwent a lot of trials, trained hard to protect what and who he loves. He thought he was strong enough. So why is he so powerless now?

Then images of a future they were once supposed to have flashed in front of him. Instead of protecting Uni, Uni protected _them_ by sacrificing herself. And though he was able to stop Byakuran, he wasn't able to save him either like what the older teen thanked him for. He killed him. He failed, he wasn't strong enough. Not at all.

Ice seeped through his skin. He stopped struggling; his desperation-induced strength leaving him. His will burned out, leaving only dying coals. He looked at the other skies, mouth moving, but no voice coming out.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry – _

Then he felt it. Something warm enveloped him in a hug. _Hush, my dear Tsunayoshi, _it whispered. _To be here requires great strength. You are strong. But…_ He felt ghostly fingers combing through his hair. _Something sinister is coming. Prepare yourself: gain wisdom, get stronger. I believe in your strength. I hope you do too, no matter what happens._

He felt it smile and when he felt complied to look at the other skies, he saw them smiling too. _A little more time, Tsunayoshi. We will finally... meet. But for now... go back. All three of... you. The time is… coming. But it is… still not… now…_

* * *

**AN2: Can this be considered a cliff-hanger? Anyway, 3rd****chapter's here. I really hope the characters are not too OOC. I'm so so so sorry for the super late update. I've finished this chapter a long time ago but was reluctant to post it since I haven't written the next chapters yet. So the next chapters may take a really long while before I post them. Real life's a demanding bitch and work demands most of my time. I'll try my hardest to squeeze in writing new chapters during my free time. So please wait patiently, ne? Leave a review if you like; I really want to know what you think of this fic. And as always, thanks for reading.****J**

**-Misanthropic Goddess**


End file.
